Bring Me To Life
by EarwenLalaith
Summary: Lord Voldemort reflects on the life he left behind when he rid himself of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Contain TomOC implication and based on Evanescence's Bring me to life! R&R please!


Bring Me To Life

A/N: I am not a depressed person. In fact I am rather happy most of the time. But this song was begging for a fic so I had to be sinister. Don't hate me for it! And besides, it's about Voldemort. Can't expect pink bunnies and unicorns, now can we?

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, it belongs to Evanescence. Don't own Voldemort either, though I darn well wish I did, he's an awesome villain. xD

Over hills and plains, in the darkest place imaginable, where once life lived now breaths death, is a house. The darkness creeps over it, hanging like a dead goose without love, without purpose, without meaning. It is solemn, and if you're not careful you don't notice it. The house is huge, a castle of murky loneliness. No one has dared to enter it. Some say it is haunted, others say it is just scary, but no matter how you look at it, the house is still a house, with the large dark wood oak door and the broken window panes. The sky is cloudy, the wind dancing with the wilted burnt trees, leaves falling onto the ground like fallen angels. The path leading up to the house is a ruined one, cracked and deserted. Dirt covers the once beautiful way, making it invisible to a weary eye. The shingles on the roof are ripping off, one by one, and the house looks like at any given second it would collapse. But there is light in the house. Candlelight, in one room. The rest of the house is dark and gloomy, but that one room is lit by a single candle. If one were to walk into the room, they would find a man, cloaked in black, blending easily with the dark night. His pale skin shines brightly in the candlelight, and his red eyes gleam like rubies in the rough. He is standing near one of the windows, his eyes following the wind as it goes from tree to tree. He is a master of hidden emotions, and never lets anyone into his soul…save for once. Once that almost cost him all he ever worked for. All he ever dreamed of. Once that could have meant the world to him, had he given it the chance. He tries hard not to think about it, he's willing the pain and memories to go away. But they won't. They linger. They linger like the souls of they whom he killed long ago. He closes his eyes, praying to erase the visions he sees. He opens them and they are still there. All these things flash in front of those blood ruby eyes…

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul **_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

The soul of him is gone. He is an empty shell, though some will deny it. He has no soul, no heart, no spirit. Some say he never did. But she knew better. She knew somewhere he had a heart and she'd reached into him and grabbed it, and she never let go. She took it with her to her grave. He lost his soul that day, the day she died. He lost a lot that day. But he gained a lot too. He gained a lifetime of wickedness, an eternity of evil. Now he sits in his father's old house and wonders if it was all in vain. Did he do what he ought to? Was he stupid then? He does not know the answer and shakes the questions from his head. Yet he feels her. She's still here. She's the one trying to bring his soul back to him, flooding his mind in memories long forgotten like a dam broke loose, and the river runs free. But he does not want to remember. He wants to forget. He's done such a good job forgetting. For almost forty years he's let himself forget. And he is not going to let her make him remember. All the while he stares out the window, and sees a shadow of what was. He sees himself, when he was whole. He sees her when she was alive. He sees the worst of it all. He sees _them._

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

His soul, the thing he used to be, the way he used to smirk and smile playfully, the way he talked with girls, that thing is praying for her to call it back. It wants to go back to the being it once knew so well. It's lost without him. But he won't let it back. He won't let himself go back to what he used to be. He's happy like this. Or he thinks he is. He has a following, he has supporters. They fear him, they respect him and they want him. He will not throw that away…but…he still wonders what became of the soul that once was his. He shouldn't, and he hates his mind for bringing it up. He closes his eyes again, trying hard to abolish all thoughts. Why, oh why do they still come?! He wants to kill them! His eyes fly open and he can see her, really see her. He wants to touch her but he can't. She's elusive. She's there but he can't get to her. It makes him angry. His blood boils. He wants to just grab her. She's so close now…and then she disappears and he breaks the window, the glass shards falling onto the ground like twinkling rain drops.

_**Now that I know what I'm without **_

_**You can't just leave me **_

_**Breathe into me and make me real **_

_**Bring me to life**_

He wants her to come back. He's pleading silently for her to come back, which is odd seeing as this man never begs. He never feels helplessness. But now he is both helpless and begging. He screams, he destroys, he ruins, but he can't bring her back. He feels so lost now. He doesn't know why she came, to only leave again. He felt for a split second what it was like to feel…to have a soul again…to be alive again. And now he's tasted what it's like, he wants it. He needs it. And he can't have it. The truth is gnawing at him, eating him bit by bit. He wants to die. He can't.

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

His soul is crying to be brought back. He wants to feel again. Love is but a word to him, a cold word written in ink. It has no meaning, it has no life. But he knows it should. And that it killing him, making him want to go insane. He closes his eyes again, hoping when he opens them he will see her. He doesn't. She's gone. She is not coming back. He'll never see her again. And the pain is becoming too great. He wants so much and can't get it. He knows he deserves this cruel fate, but he won't accept it. He's so numb without her. He cannot feel, he cannot think. He can only act.

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_**

_**Darling only you are the life among the dead**_

He knows she's his only escape route, the only thing that can save him from himself. But he can't go to her. He wants her to come to him. That's how it works with him, after all. But he can't remember what it's like to be nice to someone. But he can hear the memories in his ear.

"_Tommy! Tommy listen to me! I don't want you to do this! Please, come back to me." _

He covers his ears, falling to his knees, the memories overwhelming him. He wants them to go away. Anything to make them go away. But just when he thinks it's hopeless, than he'll never see her again, that all hope he has is gone, she appears in front of him, her eyes wide in fear.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything **_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here there must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

He runs to the window and looks at her, this time he can touch her. His hand burns when it touches hers. He wants to pull her in with him, he wants to run his hand through her beautiful dark hair. But he can't. He can only touch her hand.

"Come with me, Tommy!" her voice is so sweet, so beautiful, yet so far away, like an echo in the mountains. She looks like he remembers her. She looks perfect. He locks this image of her away for later. He knows he's missed his chance. She's gone. He'll never have her again. He pleads her to wake him up, to bring him back to what he was, but he knows she can't. He's hopeless.

"I've been living a lie," he tells her, his voice rough and husky. "There's nothing in here anymore!"

Her face betrays her disappointment, her anger. She lets go and he regrets it the minute she does. He calls out for her, but she isn't there. He grows angry again and then he hears voices. He peers over the edge of the window. He could end it. It would be so easy…

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

He wants it to be over. He wants to run away. He knows he can. It's in him. He gets ready to let go, let go of the world. There's nothing left for him. He doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore. He doesn't want to take any more lives. He just wants to take one more…The candle goes out, the wind howls, calling his name. The trees seem to be beckoning him over. And then someone knocks on the door, and it's all over. The window isn't broken, the candle is still burning brightly. There's not a whiff of evidence that she was here. Nothing. He peers out the window, frowning and then sees it. A small piece of white cloth, dangling over the side of the window. He grabs it before the wind does. It's warm against his cold hand. It breaths new life into him, but it won't last. Soon the warmth will fade…and he will too. He knows this, and he does not fear it any longer. He waits for it, like a child waits for Christmas. It's coming.

_**Bring me to life…**_


End file.
